This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for depositing a textile sliver from a sliver-producing machine, particularly a drawing frame, into a coiler can. The sliver is advanced by pressure rolls to a rotary coiler head which deposits the sliver in an annular pattern into a coiler can which is situated underneath the coiler head and moved during sliver deposition. The coiler head has its own driving device and its rotation is regulated.
In a known method mechanically mutually independent electric motors are provided for driving the sliver advancing pressure rolls, the coiler head for the epicycloidal deposition of the sliver into a coiler can and for moving the coiler can platform. The electric motors are connected in series. It is a disadvantage of such a known method that the rpm of the coiler head may not be altered by itself. Given the same angular velocities, problems may be encountered in the sliver deposition because the direction of rotation upon each revolution, that is, deposition of one sliver coil is oriented in the direction as well as opposite the direction of the can motion. In this manner, in each instance a lag change is experienced during the deposition of the sliver coil. These problems are compounded at high sliver delivery speeds when the pressure rolls and the coiler head rotate at elevated rpm's.